


Irrevocably

by Ophiuchus010



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Post-Trial (Good Omens), Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23967877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ophiuchus010/pseuds/Ophiuchus010
Summary: Saw a prompt on Pinterest: Person A tracing "I love you" on Person B thinking they're asleep.It's short and sweet but I hope you like it all the same!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	Irrevocably

They’d actually done it. They’d survived the Apocalypse and their respective trials. Well, what had passed for a trial in Hell and the disgusting display of power in Heaven, the execution without a trial. Crowley was still livid about Heaven’s solution. Not even a bloody sham of a trial like Hell. Just total isolation before bringing in some low level demon to light a pyre of Hell Fire. If Crowley ever got the change, he’d punch Gabriel in the face, the smug bastard. 

  
There were moments when the demon felt overwhelming relief that the angel hadn’t had to face that. It very well could have destroyed his remaining faith in Heaven and Crowley wasn’t certain Aziraphale could survive Falling. Crowley wouldn’t have cared. He’d still lo...care about him but would Aziraphale have been alright? He gave himself a mental shake. No point in focusing on it. It was over and they’d survived.

He looked down at the angel slumped against him, sleeping peacefully. With deliberate care, he shifted so he was nestled in the corner of the overstuffed couch sequestered away in the back room of the book shop. One arm now wrapped around Aziraphale’s shoulders and the angel's head cradled against his. The angel shifted slightly but relaxed again almost immediately, his breathing slow and even. It was moments like this, in the quiet hours before dawn, that the demon could acknowledge the truth behind the tightening in his chest. How every smile sent butterflies dancing through his stomach. That even though it shouldn’t be possible, there was no other word for it. Love. He was madly, hopelessly, irrevocably in love with the angel.

He cherished these stolen moments where time seemed to freeze, tracing out the words he could never say along his angels arm. “I love you” over and over again, slowly letting sleep take him. Just as he was slipping into oblivion, Aziraphale shifted, wrapping an arm securely around his waist, placing a soft kiss on his shoulder and whispering words the demon had only heard in his dreams. “I love you too, Crowley.”


End file.
